Lambchops
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: America only just realized his feelings for Canada when his 2p self suddenly appears in his bed the next morning. How will America deal with this mysterious stranger and the love of his life? Yaoi, not likey, no read! 2P and 1P America with some USxCan!
1. Prolouge

**I find myself liking a lot of the 1p countries paired with their 2p counterparts… Like the 2 Canada's! They're becoming my favorite, as much as Fruk… I find I don't even care for plain old AmeriCan as much anymore… So I decided that maybe I should give the 2 America's a try…**

**I know that with the 2 Canada's, the pairing is reffered to as Red Velvet Pancakes…**

**I don't know how you would refer to the 2 Americas, but I playfully call them the Meat Pairing… If someone could please tell me the proper name, I would be glad…**

**AND ALTHOUGH I MAINLY LISTED THIS STORY UNDER AMERICA AND CANADA FOR THE CHARACTERS FOR CONVIENCE, THERE WILL BE SOME US AND CANADA ACTION… Just saying…**

**Our story starts in another universe…**

**Prologue**

2P! America's P.O.V.

Ugh… He's ignoring me again… "Max… Pay attention to me!" I was even sitting on the guy's lap and he keeps on reading his stupid book… Why doesn't he see me? "MAX, LOOK AT ME!" Still reading… "You asshole, look at me!"

"You're in the way." He kicked me off the couch… Bastard…

"Why don't you pay attention to me?"

"Because you do nothing but get in the way and annoy the shit out of me. Go home…"

But instead of going back to my place (which was a dump anyway), I went upstairs because I knew Oliver and Jon were up there… Jon was probably burning him with cirgarettes… Damn Frenchie…

I found Oliver in his study, alone and eating cake. "Oh, hello Alex." I wonder why Max and me speak perfect English and why Oliver speaks like a Brit… "What do you want?"

"Max won't pay attention to me!"

"He's just like Jon… Maybe that's why he smokes too…"

"NEVER MIND THAT!" I forgot the real reason I came here. "I need something fun to do! And I hate this house… Max never pays attention to me anyway. I want new friends, someone who likes me! Do you have some kind of magic to help me?"

"I do but…" He paused, eating the last bite of his god damn cupcakes… He puts poison and chemicals in there you know… "IT'S SO BLOODY TIRING!"

"I don't care. Use your magic so I can make friends!"

Meanwhile… In the normal Hetalia universe…

America's P.O.V.

Meetings suck but I've gotten used to going to them… Lately no one ever seems to get stuff done and I don't really know how to handle it… I used to go to meetings normally because it was just something I did. But now I have to drag myself to go… When did it start sucking so much?

"Hey America, are you okay?" Canada woke me up. I guess I fell asleep… The meeting ended a few minutes ago but-. "You've been really tiered lately… Maybe you're catching a cold?"

I've been getting to see Canada more recently… After the meetings he usually drives me home. Sometimes we go out to eat and 1 hamburger turns to 3 then 5 then 10… I've liked Canada since the Revolution. But I don't think he even notices…

"Can I drive you home?"

"Yeah, thanks…"

But when I got in his car…

"Hey Canada?"

"What's the matter? Your face is all red." I leaned in for a kiss, feeling his soft ones on mine. It felt amazing, like fireworks in July. And he tastes like maple syrup for some reason… But when I tried going for more, he pushed me away. "America, what's the matter with you?"

"I've liked you for a long time now…"

"I don't know what's going on-."

"I l-… Lo-… O-." I couldn't even spit it out when he kissed my forehead. It lasted a solid minute and a half before he broke it off.

"You have a slight fever. I'll drive you home so you can get to bed." He drove me home, taking me to bed and tucking me in.

I was lying down in bed when he left me alone. I heard him say "Don't worry." But I couldn't hear the rest… And he didn't come back. I guess I fell asleep…

Although…

"Hey lambchop… Wake up." Someone's voice, but not Canada's. "Wake up or I'll have to make you wake up…" But when I opened my eyes…

"Huh? Wait, who are you? Why do you look like me?"

**Dum dum dum…**

**It's 3:47 am and I am going to attempt to sleep again. But if I can't, I'll write the next chapter.**


	2. Rude Awakening

**Okay, I learned that with the two America's, the pairing is called Veggie Burgers… If you ask me that sounds a little weird… But makes sence in a weird kind of way…**

**From what I've read, 2p America is supposed to be a vegan, or at least has healthier eating habbits that 1p America… I think it's good contrast, yet still sort of strange… I think part of the reason why I find it so weird is because in pictures alone, 2P America looks sort of grungy, dirty and looks like he can get into a street fight at any second…**

**Anyway, nevermind my rants. My parents have been busy moving furniture all day and I'm attempting to cure my headache by writing for you all!**

**Rude Awakening – Chapter 1**

**America's P.O.V.**

Who the hell is this creep? He looks like me but he's a brunette! And he kinda smells… "Get out of my house you freak!"

"You have some nerve to call me a freak, lambchop…" He poked my forehead. "Look in the mirror…"

"Where did Canada go?"

"Who?"

"Canada you ass!"

"I don't know who that is…"

"If you look like me you should know!" Who is this guy? Did Japan use some weird cloning device on me while I wasn't looking? Or am I just hallucinating because of the fever? "I'm not feeling too hot so just get out of my house. I'll give you money or anything else you want, just go away."

"But I… But…" He got on top of me, his forehead on mine… "DAMMIT, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE FRIENDS!" He held my arms down, sitting on top of me. What's the matter with this guy anyway? "I wanted to make friends so maybe Max could get jelous and pay more attention to me… But nuh-uh… Everyone's mean to me… No one likes Alex, no…"

"Calm down. I don't know what's going on but if it's friends you want, I know how to give a good time…" Words came out like vomit… I couldn't even control it myself. But he was crying and he looks like me… If he is just an illusion out of no where, I guess it couldn't hurt to spare some time so he can be happy… Maybe I get this stuff from Britain- I'm befriending weird people.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure… But I'm not feeling too well today… Canada was here last night, but I guess I fell asleep… He drove me home because I had a fever…"

"You're sick?"

"A little… But I only had some fatigue. Nothing too big."

"If you're sick, I'll take care of you."

"Wha-?"

"I'll take care of you! We're gonna be friends, right? You're not gonna leave me, are you?!" He seemed desperate. He looks like he was gonna cry again, so more word vomit came out.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay!" He rubbed up against me… I think I liked it better when he was holding my arms down and yelling at me. He was rough, just having him rub up against me felt like expholiating cream (don't ask me how I know what that is) on my entire body. "Don't worry lambchop, I'll take good care of you! That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah."

After that, he jolted out of bed and left. Although I don't really know where he's going… I just hope this guy doesn't cause too much trouble…


	3. Puppy Dog

**3 chappies in 1 day. It's 7:19 right now and I fear going to sleep tonight because of what might happen to me the next morning… I haven't been in school lately and my mom's been pissing me off about it, thinking I purposely don't go. But she doesn't know what it's like from my point of view! Damn… I need to see my shrink more often… Anyway, here's another amuzing chapter!**

**Puppy dog – Chapter 2**

America's P.O.V

He went away for a long time, making me think he went to where ever he originally came from. But almost immediately after my stomach started growling, he came back into the room with a tray of food.

"Lambchop, I made you breakfast so you can feel better!" He slamed the tray down on the table next to my bed, making unrecagnizable liquids and crumbs fly all over the floor.

"Quit calling me that… What is that stuff anyway?" I sat myself up. I don't know what he made, but it looked awful.

"You didn't have too many ingredients I could use, so I did what I can… I made some soups, some biscuits, oh and I made the butter myself!

"What did you make exactly?"

"Chicken soup, some pea soup, some tomato soup-."

"One was enough but-."

"And I made those biscuits from that weird tube in the fridge… I made the olive butter from that can of olives and that butter that was close to it's expiration date…"

"Damn…" Whoever he is, he sure works hard… Not that I really need all this stuff, but dang… I guess it's nice to have this kind of attention once in a while.

"You need to go grocery shopping. All you have here is unhealthy junk." He sat down on my bed, checking to see if I still had a fever. "Why don't I feed you lambchop? You're head's still hot…"

"Stop calling me lambchop."

"Whatever you say porkchop."

"Now you're just being a dick…" I was about to get out of bed when he pushed me down. "Hey what was that for?!"

"You're gonna stay here and eat what I cooked for you. You're still sick so I expect you to eat every last bite and stay in bed. Got it? Vegan cooking isn't all that bad… Well, mostly vegan if anything…"

"Wait, did you say vegan?!" Vegan cooking sucks! Now I'm really screwed.

"Well for the most part… Now open your mouth so I can feed you." He was armed with chicken soup and about 4 spoons, one between each finger on his right hand. "Say ah."

"Fine, but it better be good…"

It turns out, a lot of what he made was pretty good… I ended up eating almost everything until I was full. He even wiped my face clean for me afterward.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, surprisingly… You really didn't have to do that." He put his hand on my forehead, checking my fever again.

"Your fever is all gone. Oh right, I never introduced myself…" He cleared his throat. "I'm Alex. You?"

"Alfred… Well, my real name is America… But you can call me Alfred because it's easier to remember."

"Okay. I'm glad I could help you out then Alfred." He sat on my lap, hugging me close. Apparently he's really clingy. "You'll let me stick around, right?"

"Um.. Well… I don't-." I felt something cold press against my cheek out of no where.

"Are you saying you don't want me to stay?" He was holding a bat with nails to my face. "Please don't be so mean… I just wanna make friends!" Crying again. "I wanna make friends and be good, but… No one… …"

"Calm down." I put my hands on his face, wiping his tears. "It's just that I've been busy lately so I don't think you'd be able to stick around… I've got a lo of things I need to do… I'm sorry. Do you really not want to leave?"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to let you stay for too long… But… If it's for a few days, maybe we can work something out…" Then he dropped the bat and hugged me tighter.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ALFRED, YOU'RE MY HERO!" He called me a hero! Okay maybe he's not so bad after all. "THIS IS GREAT! I'M GONNA STAY WITH LAMBCHOP!"

"Stop calling me lambchop."

**Man I take long to write… I get so easily distracted… And I recently made a video for the Red Velvet Pancake pairing… Veggie Burgers, or meat pairing as I call them are harder to find pictures for… I also made a video for Prussia and Hatsune Miky where they're both singing the same song! It's all on my channel 615Brooklyn**

**I'm gonna post this then take a shower and sew my Seychelles cosplay…**


	4. Stuck

**Everything in my life has been depressing lately… My only outlet where I can be myself without getting too stressed out is on youtube and fanfiction . net… I love you guys. Not in a romantic sence though, I'd have to get to know you all better…**

**The only thing that isn't depressing that's happened to me this week is that I got China's phone number! China is what I call the guy I kinda like when I'm online! He's so cute. He's only half-chinese, but the fact they're both asian is irrelevant. They're both smart, mature and cute. Which is why I call him China at all…**

**But enough of my depressing life story, let's focas on fiction!**

**Stuck – Chapter 3**

America's P.O.V

I was already feeling better, but Alex advised me to stay in bed, so I did. But only because I didn't want that bat anywhere near my face again. He brought the TV from the living room to my room so I could watch it. Then he gave me a small bell, telling me to ring it every time I needed him. He seems nice enough, but I don't wanna feel like a slave driver…

"You rang?" He came in the room.

"Um… Yeah… I'm sorry."

"No it's allright, that's why I'm here." He sat down next to me. "What's the matter lambchop?"

"Well… To be honest, I'm kinda hungry, but I also wanted to talk to you about something important!"

"Hm? You want something to eat?"

"Well yeah, but… I need to tell you something." I could feel my face getting hot. "I don't… You don't… How should I say this?"

"What's the matter Alfie? Don't you like having me around?" Alfie? Only Canada calls me Alfie, and that was back when we were just kids still using our fathers' last names. He grabbed my shirt, getting close to my face. "Don't you like me?" He looked like he was going to cry again. "I worked so hard."

Aw shit, now I made him cry. Even though I just met him, I hate seeing him cry. "Calm down, that's not what I was going to say. I like having you around, but you don't have to work all the time. I don't want you to work so hard just for my sake. As nice as it is… I kinda… It feels odd. I don't wanna make you feel like you have to work for me."

"So I can stay with Alfie?" He looked up at me after using my chest as a hankercheif. "You really mean it?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that watching you work so hard kinda makes me feel like a slave driver… I don't want you to feel like you have to work so much. Besides, friendship doesn't mean having to wait on the other so much…"

"But, I like working for Alfie because he's so nice…" He's starting to remind me of Canada… They're both kind people who tend to get stepped on like stairs. Without someone to defend them, they're almost hopeless. So, is this guy saying he needs me to defend him? "You've been nothing but nice to me and I wanna pay you back."

"But you don't owe me anything." Actually… I think I might owe him for taking care of me so much… But how would I pay him back? I am the one who told him to go away before…

"Oh- come to think of it, you said you were hungry. What do you want to eat?" My growling stomach reminded me that I was hungry…

"Thanks for reminding me… A Big Mac sounds great right about now…" I've been eating Big Macs a lot lately. Canada and I would go through the drive through over and over again because 1 big mac turned to 10 in under 30 minutes… They're just so delicious… Sometimes we'd pig out together, but then he'd wanna go to Burger King to get the Hershey pies… Those are delicious too… Dammit I'm starving! Vegan food doesn't keep me full! "How about a Big Mac, apple pie and diet coke!"

"Fast food? You were sick this morning, how could you eat fast food now?" He seemed confused. He really is vegan…

"Please?"

"Okay, but only because I like you lambchop." He left the room. He shouted from the hallway: "I'll be back when I'm back!"

But after I heard the door slam shut, I sighed, turning off the tv for a minute to think in silence. What was I going to do with him around? He's clingy enough as it is, but what happened to Canada last night? And how did Alex get into my house in the first place? The window in my room isn't broke, neither is the door. And if Canada was here last night, he would've dealt with it, right? It's a mystery… But for now, until he changes his mind at least, I'm stuck with Alex…

**Burger King delivers now! Today I ordered the chicken fingers (no fries), a Coke (less calories than Pepsi) and a Hershey Pie… Those pies are like crack! They're so delicious! I'm gonna pig out on the one I've got waiting for me in the fridge with my name on it (because I live in a house of hogs)**


	5. Surprise

**This chapter is somewhat inspired by an image I found on tumblr (I've been looking at that site a lot lately… It's one of the best sources for yaoi and 2p ever!) I wanna try doing this as quickly as possible because I have something I need to do that I probably should've done earlier (even though it probably shouldn't take too long)**

**Surprise – Chapter 4**

2P!America's P.O.V

Lambchop asked me to get him a burger meal from McDonalds. We have those where I'm from too, but what he described sounded unhealthy… They have a lot more chemicals in diet coke you know! If he wants to diet, why can't he just drink water or juice? Those are healthier alternatives…

Turns out he lives pretty close to the McDonalds, so I went inside. It was a really long line, but after 10 minutes of waiting and placing my order, I realized I didn't have any money… Crap… So I did the next best thing and beat the crap out of everyone with my bat. Then I ripped the security cameras apart and flew away. Yeah, I have black wings, THEY'RE AWESOME! Even if footage of me managed to survive the damage I put it through, no one would believe what they saw… Same for if witnesses reported my being there to police…

This isn't even my reality so I'll never get caught. I could just escape back into my reality if I was in trouble and I could come back later. I opened up what was in the bag, just to make sure everything was in there. Actually there was a lot of stuff inside, probably because I was tearing up the place… There were 2 of those Big Mac things lambchop wanted… I wonder why he'd want junk food instead of my cooking… This crap isn't healthy anyway. The McDonalds where I come from is a lot healthier! And I didn't see a salad bar at this place! Mine have salad bars dammit! Mine are much better.

Just so lambchop doesn't choke on this unhealthy junk, maybe I should give it my own personal touch… So I rested on the roof of this apartment building and opened up the sandwiches myself. They looked exactly the same: 3 layers of meat, 2 slices of cheese, a lot of bacon- Bacon?! Who would eat a pig? Pigs are friends, not food! So I tossed the bacon off the side of the building. When I tried getting rid of the cheese was a different story: It wouldn't come off so I ended up getting cheese all over the roof… Dammit. Okay, one burger still had cheese a d one had almost nothing on it…

All the tomatoes and the pickles could stay because those are good for you! I looked in the bag for any kind of sauce, but all I found were small bags of ketchup and a few small containers with sweet and sour sauce, ranch dressing (but alas, I have no salad), and sweet chili. But sweet chili is nasty so I threw that off the side of the building too. Okay… I can't really do too much with the meat… Some of them have cheese melted onto them. But just so I don't get too fat and so lambchop is happy, I took one layer of meat from my burger and put it on his. I'm more into a healthy lifestyle and I want him to be healthy too, but he has amazing porkchop thighs and a perfect muffin top! I just wanna be wrapped in his tummy fat!

Meanwhile…

Canada's P.O.V.

Crap, I don't really know how it happened but for some reason my car windshield is covered in bacon and chili… How did this happen to me? I was going to visit America and see if he was feeling better, but when I came out of the convience store, my car was crowded with hungry dogs, owners trying to make them heal.

I guess I'll just walk to his place but still… Who would do crap like this?

Meanwhile…

2P! America's P.O.V.

"Hey lambchop, I'm home!" I finally finished and came home to my precious little lambchop. I jumped onto his bed with the burger I made especially for him in hand. "Here."

"Wow thanks." He opened it up like a gift from god. "Thanks a lot man!" His face lit up, he was smiling. His skin looked brighter too. He looked like he was glowing.

"I got it just for you!" I took out his diet coke, giving him the large cup (they really should be smaller). "Want ketchup?"

"Fries for later." He ate his burger. Truth is, I ended up putting something special in it for him so he can fatten up a little bit (but not too much). Oliver gave me this syrum you just inject inside of food, it has no taste or smell, but it'll fatten you up a bit and give you a surprise inside! Well, that's what he told me… He finished eating.

"Good?"

"I think that was the best big mac ever!" I licked some of the grease off his face, but then he pushed me away…

"What was that for?"

"No, it's not you, It's me… My pelvis hurts… I don't know why." Then I saw something peak out from under the blanket. He tried hiding it, but I just held his hands up while I investigated… The weird thing is… His thingy was pointing up… Is this supposed to be the surprise? What does it mean?

**I imagine 2p!America with black wings for some reason… I dunno why, I just think it matches his style… I also imagine he'd be kinda clueless about sex… Which would only make yaoi more fun… Wahahaha :D**


	6. Misunderstanding after Misunderstanding

**Been a while since I wrote something, but here I go again!**

**Misunderstanding after Misunderstanding – Chapter 7**

America's P.O.V.

Holy crap, I don't even know how this happened. All I did was eat what was the best big mac of my life and now my dick's got a life of it's own!

"What's going on here?"

"I think you got a surprise inside!" Then before I knew it Alex was rubbing his face against it. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just leave it alone, I'll take care of it." I tried to run away, but he grabbed my leg and I fell on the floor. It hurts like fuck, but he pulled me back into bed. "I said I'd take care of it."

"Your thingy looks delicious! It's like a hot dog!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Meanwhile…

Canada's P.O.V.

Maple, first my car gets covered in food and now I found myself carrying a huge bag of convience store food up 3 flights of stairs while trying to find his apartment. Seriously… Today just keeps getting worse…

"It should be around here…" I found myself uttering while reading the numbers on the doors. Going down the hallway, I managed to find it. I had a spare key on me so I just opened the door and went inside. Although…

"NO STOP THAT!"

"DON'T MOVE AROUND SO MUCH!"

"NO MORE I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"SHUT UP, IT'LL GO AWAY SOON!"

"I TOLD YOU NO!"

I could only imagine what was going on, but before I knew it, I dropped the bag and ran to his room. "America are you okay?"

"Canada, what are you doing here?" I found America lying down in bed and some guy was on top of him… Sucking on his… I'll die of embaressment if I say it… But you probably already know what I mean…

"I'm sorry I inturuptted…" I got out of the apartment in a rush, for a sick person he recovered fast… But… Who was that other guy? He kind of looked like America but it couldn't be America… Maybe I had one Molson too many…

America's P.O.V.

Crap now Canada must think I'm a freak… If this guy wasn't insane I wouldn't be in this position right now… But then again… Oh god… "I told you to stop that!"

"Come on Lambchop, you know you're enjoying this just as much as me!" He started going down on me out of no where when he helped me up off the floor. I can't say it wasn't bad though… His tounge wrapped around it in just the right way that made it feel great. It's like he just knew how to treat me…

"You know you don't really have to do these sorts of things…"

"But hotdogs are delicious!"

Okay, did he seriously-? No nevermind… I have to find a way to get this guy off me and get to Canada… But how? "Look, I need to go somewhere really quick. Please stop…" And then I felt teeth bite me. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"I guess it's still raw huh?"

"What do you mean raw?!" I kicked him away while his head was still up and off my junk. "Look, I gotta go…" So I grabbed the nearest pillow I could to cover myself up and I ran out the door. Canada was sitting on the floor, probably freaked out.

"Oh America, I'm sorry about that. I just barged in on you. I heard you scream so I got worried…" He bowed politely, kind of like how Japan does before he began walking away.

"No wait. I'm sorry, he just kind of barged in on me also… Why don't you stay for a bit? Maybe we can get a few drinks?"

"I came to check up on you to see if your fever was gone, but it looks like you've healed completely. You don't even look like you were sick last night. At anyrate, I got you some food from the convience store. You can eat that if you want. I'm going home."

"No, just let me explain!"

"It's fine. I know you're busy…" He walked away… But he didn't listen to my side of the story.

I managed to catch up to him, so I shook him up a bit. "Canada, listen. Just let me explain what happened. You came all the way here so we can hang out, maybe have a few drinks, play video games?"

"HEY PORKCHOP!" Crap. "WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"Look, you don't have to lie to me. I know you're busy, so I think it's better if I just go home…"

And he just left…


	7. Why Me?

**WOO SPRING BREAK!**

**Note to self: fix previous chapter, it says chapter 7 when it should say 5…**

**Why Me? – Chapter 6**

Canada's P.O.V.

Seriously? What's the matter with America? He was sick, his heat was really hot… I had to leave because France had an emergency I had to help him with (let's just say that when Papa stays at my house, I ask Mister Kumajiro to keep a close eye on him). At least I re-visited America today, but he was obviously busy… I went back to my car, it still smelled like sauce and cheese and dog dander. I went inside but…

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Someone else was in my car, covering my mouth and whispering in my ear. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. That's not my intention."

I couldn't talk, just scooting into the backseat of my car. By then when I sat on the seat, he let me go.

"I don't wanna hurt you, I just need to ask you a few questions."

**Flashback start**

**2p!Canada's P.O.V.**

"Hey Oliver, where the fuck did meat head go?" I noticed that asshole was gone, and not gone in the typical sence… I just couldn't feel his presence… It felt off… So I went to Oliver's room to find him at his desk eating those disgusting poison cakes he always makes.

"Oh Maxemillion, it's you."

"Quit calling me that. Where's Alex?"

"Oh, you want Alex? I'm afraid he's not here at the moment…"

"LOOK YOU SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T FEEL HIS PRESENCE! SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

"But I thought you didn't like Alex like that."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW I LIKE HIM, I CAN'T FEEL HIS FUCKING PRESENCE!"

"Well…"

"You know something."

"Well…"

"FESS UP CUPCAKE BOY!" I picked him up by the neck.

"FINE FINE, DON'T HURT ME, I NEED MY EYES AND MOUTH!" So I put the wimp down. He sat back in his stupid chair and he explained. "I used my magic on him and he went to another dimension… I'd take you there myself but it's so bloody troublesome…"

"I'll get there myself just show me a way to get there and back."

"Then take this…" He gave me a stupid pink make-up compact. Jon probably gave it to him as a joke. Although when I opened it up, it didn't have make-up inside. It was just a mirror, but it had a strange blue tint. "It'll take you to where ever your little heart desires."

**Flashback over**

Canada's P.O.V.

"I'm looking for someone and he's lost. I picked up his scent in this car so I broke in." He explained things to me, but it was still confusing. Apperently he was looking for his brother and he got into my car.

"Look, I can understanding wanting to find your brother, but these circumstances are too weird… We should get to know eachother first. My name is Canada, a.k.a. Matthew Williams. You?"

"Uh… Max… Name's Max."

"It's really nice to meet you." I just noticed the outfit he was wearing, it was one of my mounted police uniforms… The only thing he was missing was the hat… "Hey, are you by any chance Canadian?"

"Huh?"

"You're wearing my uniform so I just assumed…"

"Ugh… Allright… So, have you seen anyone who looked like this anywhere?" He showed me a photograph, looks like it was old, taken with a polaroid camera. It was of this guy with brown hair holding a baseball bat. His clothes were grungy and they looked dirty. Although the face was somewhat obscured by the sunlight…

"I can't see the face too well…"

"Shit… That's what I get huh? Haven't taken photos in years, All I got is old shit."

"Why don't you come over to my house? We can talk about this further and maybe we can have pancakes."

"What the hell are those?"

"YOU NEVER HAD PANCAKES BEFORE?"

"Never heard of them…"

This is going to be a long drive home…

**Short, but I got it… I recently got addicted to Saints Row, but the graphics give me a bit of a headache if I play too long… I'm gonna take some medicine and drink something…**


	8. What Happened to You?

**I notice that whenever we order stuff from Burger King, I always feel like working on this story… I dunno why… I wish there was some 2px1p doujinshi out there, but I haven't found any… I should make one, one day if I'm not too lazy and if my manga skills get any better (I suck at panels)**

**AND I MADE 2P!CANADA COSPLAY!**

**What happened to You? – Chapter 7**

America's P.O.V.

I couldn't do anything except stand in the hall way shocked out of my mind when Alex pulled me back into the apartment and locked the door. He sat me down on the couch and sat on my lap.

"What's the matter porkchop?"

"Will you quit calling me that?!"

"I'm sorry Alfie, really I am… Why don't we continue where we left off?"

"No. I'm not in the mood…"

"Hey Alfie…" He got up, going to my kitchen in search of food… He came back with a big bottle of Coke. "If you're sad, why don't we drink some of this?"

"You want Coke? You like Coke? I thought you were vegan…"

"I am, but I like Coke. I get drunk on it actually… So don't give me too much okay?"

"I never heard of anyone who gets drunk on soda…" He seemed happy, holding the bottle in his hands with a glass cup in the pocket of his jacket. "Fine, just let me put some pants on."

"But you look so much better without them."

"No Alex, it's pants or no pants!"

"Then I choose no pants."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, THE PANTS GO ON AND STAY ON!" I don't want this guy suddenly attacking me again… So I went to my room and put on the first pair of pants I could find. But the first pair I pulled out of the drawer immediately reminded me of Canada… He left a pair of his jeans here once. We're about the same size, so I put them on… It fit almost perfectly but I couldn't get the zipper up… Oh wait… I'M SUCH AN IDIOT, HOW CAN I FORGET TO PUT ON UNDERWEAR?!

2P! America's P.O.V.

He disappeared for a while, going back to his room to find some pants. Although he looked so much better without them… I just went on my instinct back there… It looked good enough to eat too… But you can't eat a human's thingy while they're still alive…

When he came back, he was wearing some red pants that reminded me of Max. "What's the matter? You look sad…" He looked like he was crying, but his eyes were dry… "Um… I'm sorry lambchop. Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all…" He took the bottle of soda from me. "You wanted to drink, right?"

I nodded and he went to the kitchen to get some cups… It took me a while but I finally found some in the cabinet above the counter. I bumped into the fridge and then I remembered… "Ow…" I already had a glass cup in my pocket… Then I saw my blood on my clothes. "Alfie… We have a problem…"

"What's the matter?" He came to the kitchen but I was already crying. "What the hell?"

"It hurts Alfie… Help me… It hurts so bad…" I could feel the glass twisting around and getting deeper into my skin. He dropped the soda on the floor, cola everywhere but he picked me up even though I was covered in blood and let me lie down on the couch.

America's P.O.V

How could he forget he already had a cup in his pocket?! Idiot. Honestly, I can't leave this guy alone for 2 seconds! But if he's a country like me then he should regenerate in a few minutes… If he's not though, he's screwed. There's blood everywhere… "Calm down okay? I'll get some towels."

"Don't leave me!"

"Huh? I just need to get towels to clean this up."

"NO!"

"What's the matter with you?" He was starting to sit up, glass still in his side. He grabbed my hand.

"I don't wanna be alone… I've been alone long enough…"

"You're squeezing my hand to hard. I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"It's a long story… But I'm not normal…" He was still crying, letting go of my hand to wipe the tears off of his face only to mix them with blood. "I'm not normal. I'll be okay… It just hurts a lot…"

"What are you talking about?" Then I saw it: when the blood dried and the glass fell out of his body. His blood dried turning red to black and turning into sand. What's going on? I don't get it at all… "What the fuck?"

"I told you I'm not normal… I travelled here from another universe… My dad used this magic stuff to take me here so I can make friends…" He was crying even more.

"I don't get it… But I wanna help…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help out? Besides, I don't care if you're from a different dimension. You just wanna make friends right?"

He nodded, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You'll still like me even though I'm not normal?"

"I'm not exactly normal myself…" I can't deny that… He may not be a country, but if he is from another universe than this is big news… I can't screw up… What if he starts hurting people? I doubt it'll go that far but still, if all he does is behave and try making friends, it shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?

"Alfie… Teach me how to make friends, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever you want."

**Shorter than expected…**

**I came out with a video that lists reasons why Germany might be HRE… it currently has 2 likes and 2 dislikes… I hate ties… It just bugs me! I also provided valid reasons too… I know not everyone supports the theory, but I think the reasons we valid and historically accurate for the most part… Wah… I'll just summon some 2P's and we can all go drinking.**


End file.
